CEO wa Maid-Sama!
by MikasaAckerman123
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, a powerful and tough feminist, has recently become the CEO of a software company that suffered before she arrived. She is extremely busy, but it's not just because of her job as the company's CEO. She works as a maid on the side to support her family, who is in debt because of her father, who left. How will she be able to play both parts? \AU\Misaki x Usui
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first Kaichou wa Maid-sama story. I didn't like the anime as much as I wanted to; the storyline was good, but in my opinion, the characters should have been more flawed and realistic. So in a way, I retold the story in an alternate universe in which Misaki is the president of a company and then Usui comes along and... "ruins her life"... yeah. Enjoy!**

**ALSO, IN THIS VERSION, MISAKI DID NOT MEET USUI IN HIGH SCHOOL, NOR DID SHE WORK AS A MAID. Please enjoy the twist I made in her past :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Misaki's POV:_**

"Hey, stop playing video games at your desk and finish the project!"

"But, Pres-"

"I don't CARE if it's due a month later! You'll keep procrastinating! Now, get to work! ...Hey, you over there... I'm talking to you."

"Ugh... what is it?"

"Don't wear pajamas to work tomorrow. It might leave a bad impression on consumers."

"...Bad... impression?"

"Just don't, alright? Geez... You people never listen these days..."

.

.

.

_Click, click, click. _I shook my head in exasperation as I clicked my tongue in sync with the click of my high heels. Ugh, my subordinates at work were so difficult. Stupid men. Having a very busy job as a software company's president, I couldn't help being "bossy", as people called it. Besides, I had to work my butt off to fix the company's reputation. A few months ago, the company, named Seika Incorporated, was desperately looking for new employees for marketing their products after experiencing a sharp drop in consumer interest. Seika was full of irresponsible and lazy men that didn't seem to understand the importance of life. That was perfect timing, because I needed a job just then. I worked as hard as I could to get into the job. After they finally hired me, I made sure I was always punctual, tidy, and diligent. There were always very few women and many men at the workplace. The men were scared and annoyed by my deep-seated hatred for men, but the women seemed to respect my determination. Within a few years, my hard work paid off. I became the president of Seika Inc. Even the company was becoming very, very popular now.

Okay... you might think that my hatred towards men is unreasonable, but let me explain. Some years ago, when I was a teenager, my dad left me, my mom, and my sister Suzuna with a huge debt. I was busy with the all-girls high school I went to at the time, or else I would have taken a part-time job. I was the school president and had a LOT of work to do, juggling my presidency, my grades and physical fitness, and my social life. I was glad I went to an all-girls high school. There were no stupid guys to deal with, and there was a lot less drama. My mom worked full-time, but as for the part-time job stuff, Suzuna, who was only twelve at the time, pretended that she was a REALLY short eighteen-year-old and started working at a popular fast-food restaurant. Although I couldn't handle another job, I helped out around the house a lot. Working as hard as I could in my high school years, I got into one of my favorite colleges, got a degree, worked at a small company for a year, then moved to Seika. That's my story...

I stopped sharply and looked at my watch. It was my workout time. I'd been working out every day since high school to keep myself in shipshape. Unfortunately, my strength scared some people, but that came in handy at times. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and pulled my shoulder-length hair into a high ponytail. I went to a nearby track, ran three and a half miles in half an hour, and went back to the workplace. As soon as I stepped inside, I shook my head.

A timid-looking but pretty woman had the tiniest tears in her eyes, as she looked at a man in front of her. She'd been my classmate and one of my friends since high school. I huffed as I looked at the man. He was tall, looked athletic, and had sharp green eyes with spiky blond hair. His name was Takumi Usui, and he happened to be the VP of marketing in my company. I stomped up to him angrily and gave him a look of disapproval. Then, I looked at the woman with a slight smile. "Ah, it's okay. Don't pay attention to mean guys." She smiled back and walked away, saying, "Thanks, Misaki!" Then, I glared at Usui and yelled, "What did I tell you about being rude to women?" He shrugged. "I just told her I was interested in someone else when she asked..." His eyebrows raised. In disgust, I crossed my arms in a huff. "I don't want to hear any complaints from ladies about your behavior! Understand?" He looked up nonchalantly, scratched his head, and nodded. I scowled, turned around, and went back upstairs to change and get some work done.

When I got upstairs, I found a flyer on the floor. It said, "Maid Latte offering job opportunities! Call 555-MAID for more details!" I scoffed. _As if, _I thought. But then, I remembered that Mom and Suzuna were still in debt and needed money. Suzuna was in high school now, so she had very little time to work. But I, on the other hand, could handle a second job... right?

It was awkward calling a number that sounded as stupid as 555-MAID at first, but it was all for my family. I was willing to make the sacrifice...

"Hello?" said the voice of a young, cheerful girl.

"Hello, this is Maid Latte. How may I help you, ma'am?"

"Um... yes. I hear you're offering job opportunities?"

"Ah! Yes, we are, in fact. Would you like to work as one of our maids?"

"Yeah... that's why I called."

"Great! Business was slowing down. Anyway, how old are you? Middle school? High school?"

I pursed my lips in chagrin. "I'm in my late twenties, as a matter of fact."

"Oh..." The Maid Latte person seemed taken aback. "Okay. D-do you have any more questions?"

"Um... yeah... sure. Can I have more details?"

It turned out that each shift happened exactly 15 minutes after work was out for me. The salary was actually pretty good, though, and it would help Suzuna and Mom anyway. I gave the person my address and hung up.

The next day, I received a letter from Maid Latte in the mail. I had gotten the job! It was a Sunday, so I didn't have work. Maid Latte was only five minutes from my house by foot. I walked to the cafe and opened the door with my poker face. A girl with short blonde hair and a girlish maid costume walked up to me, smiling. "Hello, ma'am! I'm Honoka. Are you the one who called yesterday?" I nodded and quickly glanced at the rest of the cafe. "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki." Three other girls in maid outfits came up to me. One of them smiled at me. "Ah, you have such a youthful and cute appearance! It's so hard to believe you've passed your mid-twenties already!" I blushed and smiled a little. People have rarely complimented me on my looks. "Thanks..." Honoka clasped her hands together. "Let's get started with your maid makeover!" They walked me to the kitchen, which was surprisingly large and pretty. One of the maids handed me a large plastic bag with what appeared to be a black and white frilly costume inside. "Does this fit? Can you try it on, please... Misa-chan?" I almost choked at the nickname. "Fine!" I hid my embarrassment by running into the employee bathroom with the dress. I reluctantly pulled off my jeans, shirt and jacket and got into the black dress. It was puffy with fluffy sleeves and stopped above my knees. Gross. It was so childish. It had lots of white lace and frills and came with a pair of sheer black tights and cute black and white boots. There was a white and black hair accessory that came with it. It looked like a frilly headband. Sighing in exasperation, I pulled up the tights and slid on the headband. Stuffing my clothes into the bag before scowling at my reflection, I stepped out of the bathroom. All the other girls gushed. "Aww, you look so cute, Misa-chan!" I looked away. "C-cute?" Honoka smiled. "Okay, you can change now." I stepped back into the bathroom and changed into my comfy pair of jeans and my simple shirt. I put on the jacket again and shoved the maid stuff into the bag. I stepped out of the bathroom. Honoka smiled and shook my hand. "Please come back at seven, Misa-chan!" I smiled and nodded. "Bye!" I got out of the cafe quickly and walked home, irritated. I quickly opened my work laptop got started on a project months in advance as a distraction.

The day went by quickly. I got a lot of work done and worked out. I was really tired, but it was almost seven, and I had the maid stuff. Sighing, I changed into the maid costume and walked to the cafe, ready for work.

Honoka doled out a serving job for me. She told me to be "delicate" and "ladylike," which is totally not my strong suit. I suck at being girly. Nevertheless, I got to work. It wasn't long before a customer called me "moe." I tried not to lose my cool, but my tomboyish instincts came out and he got a slap on the face. He ran away, howling. A maid named Erika ran up to me with a disapproving look on her face. "Misa-chan, you're not supposed to SCARE the customers! Come on now, be more feminine! Act like _Misa-chan, _not _Ayuzawa_!" She smiled at me. "It's okay. Just don't do it next time, alright?" She walked away. I shook my head. I was tired from a long day of work. Some people always told me that I worked too much on weekends, but I was the PRESIDENT of the company, so it was understandable.

After an hour of incessant serving and acting "ladylike," I walked outside into a quiet alley, not bothering to change out of my maid outfit. Although it was nearly eight, the sun had just barely started to set. I sighed. Just then, I heard some footsteps behind me. I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

_Takumi Usui._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter, and here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**It's still in Misaki's POV.**

.

.

.

_Takumi Usui._

.

.

.

I stood petrified, staring at the blond with a mixed expression of anger, disgust, embarrassment, and _fear_. Mostly fear. What if the rest of the company found out I had such an embarrassing job?! A million thoughts raced through my head in a few nanoseconds. There was an awkward silence. Then, Usui broke it. "Hey, Prez," he said with a contemptuous smirk on his face. I glared at him, my face red with embarrassment. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him, dropping the garbage bags I was holding.

He leaned against the wall, whistling. "Nothing wrong with grabbing a cup of coffee every once in a while, right?" Then, he turned to face me. "I never knew the Prez was a maid!" His voice was full of amusement, and he was on the verge of laughter. Infuriated, I threw a garbage bag at him. He dodged and caught it. He laughed a little. "Misa-chan in a maid costume, huh?" He reached out to grab the edge of the dress and peek under it. "What's that?" Before he could see, I slapped his hand away. "You perverted alien, you can't just look under people's dresses like that!" He smirked again, making me even angrier.

I stomped up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and growled, "Come inside. NOW." I dragged him in a small, vacant room in the alley. I nearly fainted from embarrassment. Dropping Usui on the floor, I snapped, "If ANYONE else from work finds out about this, I'll kill you!" He stood up, smirking. "What if I told them?" That was it. I grabbed a frying pan hanging on the wall and chased Usui around the room with it. He was too fast, unfortunately. "They'd better not find out!" I yelled. Just then, I heard the doorknob turn.

.

.

.

"...Misa-chan?" I heard Honoka's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I heard screaming in here. Is everything okay?"

"Oh! Yeah. Of course. You're probably just hearing things..."

"If you say so." Before she could have discovered Usui, she closed the door softly.

I sank to the ground in embarrassment and relief. "Really, Usui? What the hell were you doing in the alley anyway?"

No answer.

"Answer me!"

"No... you answer my question first."

I looked up. Usui was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, looking "cool" as always. It disgusted me. "What question, you idiot?" But for the first time, his face was serious. He wasn't smirking his stupid smirk. That surprised me.

"Why do you work here in the first place?" My eyes widened. "I..."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret." For once, his voice was dead serious. To test him, I walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." He didn't flinch at my threat. "I'm serious... Misa-chan."

I looked away, crossing my arms and wearing a stony expression. "Fine."

"Do you want to talk about it in the park or something."

That seemed like a good idea. I nodded, my expression still cold. As I began to walk out, he snickered. "Are you going in that maid dress?" I gasped as I realized that I was still in the girlish dress. Covering my red face, I called him an idiot as I ran to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I was in the park with Usui, having told him my whole story. He hadn't said a word as I explained. There was a pin-drop silence for two minutes afterwards, and then I quickly said, "I have to go. It's getting kind of late." As I turned around to leave, I hissed, "Don't tell anyone about this... please." He shook his head. "I won't. Promise." I stood for a second and mumbled, "Thanks." Then I was well on my way home.

.

.

.

The next day, I was uneasy to go to work. What would happened if my secret was spilled? My reputation would be ruined and I would lose all my respect as well as my self-respect. Nevertheless, I drove to work, holding my head high like a lioness. Every time I heard something that sounded like "maid," I would panic. But they were just false alarms. I sighed in relief. The day passed by, and I was paranoid the whole time. Soon, I went to Maid Latte, making sure no one, especially that perverted alien, was following me.

.

.

.

After my shift, I went outside to go home. The sky was a beautiful yellowish-orange. I was REALLY tired. I yawned as I felt a headache start. Oh, well. I'd take a quick nap at home, maybe. Just then, I heard laughter behind me. I gasped and turned around. Three idiots from the workplace stood there with amused expressions. "Oh my god," said one of them. "The president is a maid!" He said that really loudly. I yelled, "Shut up! I'll beat you up!" One of them grabbed me by the dress. "Why don't you try it?" I would have punched him in the nose, but my headache got worse. Just as one of them was about to grab another part of my dress and choke me, I felt something, or rather someone, push the three idiots away. I turned around. _Usui! _What? Where did he come from? And why was he holding my hands... from behind? He looked at the three idiots. "Don't harass her because she's pretty." I blushed. Did Usui just call me pretty? Then I realized that he had saved me some trouble. To make up for the rude things I said and did to him earlier, I muttered, "Sorry, Usui." He shook his head. "Don't apologize. You should get more sleep, you know..."

The next thing I knew, I woke up at my house. What... where was I? And why was I wearing an unfamiliar scarf? Just then, I realized that it was what Usui was wearing not too long ago. I found a note on my nightstand. It said, "Get well soon. Sleep well. Don't work. I'll finish up that work project for you." It was signed by Usui. Had he driven me home? Shame welled up in my heart. He was being so nice to me, despite the rude things I had said. Then I remembered that he was an embarrassing stalker, and I pushed away the feelings of guilt.

The next day, at work, I met Usui while I was getting a drink in the cafeteria first thing in the morning. I nearly spit out my coffee. "Did they tell anyone?" Usui shook his head. "I made them promise to keep it a secret because... well, we could always fire them." He smiled. I half-smiled. "Thanks, Usui." He smirked his annoying smirk. "You're lucky that I'm good at keeping secrets... _Misa-chan._" He walked away, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, mumbling, "Usui, you idiot!" Usui was a perverted alien, but he wasn't a bad person... occasionally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Please enjoy this chapter!**

.

.

.

**It's still in Misaki's POV.**

.

.

.

"Attention!"

I was holding a company meeting later that day. There were barely any women in the company, so with the consent of the CEO, I planned to create a Seika Inc. fair to get more women to join the company. I was taking suggestions for attractions for the fair from the Marketing Department, because they were the only department that hadn't come up with an idea yet. So far, none of the suggestions were good enough. The worst one so far was a belly dancing gig where a guy painted a mouth on his stomach and made it look like it was talking. It was gross and freaked out all the women. I had locked him up in a closet as a punishment, but Usui broke the closet door and let him out. I needed better ideas.

"Alright, everyone! The theme for this fair is Neo-Seika! We need to show everyone that we're not a company of idiots that just got lucky! We need to improve our image! Any good ideas for an event for the fair?"

"Prez, I have a suggestion!"

"What is it, Hasegawa?"

"Why don't we do a bikini model photo shoot with the ladies?"

"Not a chance!" I yelled harshly.

"I think we should just do the belly dancing thing," said someone else.

"No way!"

"What about a sumo wrestling match for only the girls?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

The guys came up with a few more stupid and inappropriate ideas, and I rejected them all. One person complained, "You never accept anything! It's not fair!" Another one said, "You're a president, NOT a dictator!" I was enraged. "Then COME UP WITH SOMETHING THAT I CAN ACCEPT!" I boomed. Everyone shrunk back, intimidated. Some people were still grumbling and complaining about my "stupid regime." Just then, the men turned to Usui. "Usui-san! Usui-san!" Everyone started buzzing with excitement at Usui's presence, which was kind of irritating, because I'm the president. Someone yelled through the confusion, "Convince Prez to listen to men! She's so unfair!" Soon, everyone quietened down to a whisper.

Usui walked up to me until we were about a foot apart. I glared subtly, crossing my arms across my chest. His bright green eyes locked into mine. Usui quietly warned, "Misaki, if you keep such a closed-minded attitude towards men... you won't be able to do anything in life." An awkward silence followed his warning. I stepped back, turning away from his gaze. I quietly said, "Leave." Usui looked taken aback. Not wanting to yell and create a scene again, I repeated, "Just... leave." Usui's eyes widened for a split second, and he turned around and walked out. Now an even more awkward silence ensued. I declared, "This meeting is over. There will be another one tomorrow at this time and place. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Exasperated, I sighed, "You're all dismissed." I shook my head as everyone left.

.

.

.

That day was Cat Ears Day at Maid Latte. I reluctantly and awkwardly sported a pair of fuzzy white cat ears with my maid outfit as I greeted customers. Unfortunately, one of the customers happened to be...

You guessed it. Takumi Usui.

Despite my annoyance, I faked a smile and stuttered, "W-welcome, M-m-master!" Usui kept a straight face and deadpanned, "I love cat ears." That made me mad. By the time I controlled myself from punching him, he was already at a table. "Can I order now, Misa-chan?" I stomped up to his table, hissing, "I told you to stop coming here! If anyone else finds out about this maid stuff, my image will be totally ruined!" As I turned around, I saw the three idiots at a table. I was really exasperated by now. I walked up to them, frowning. "What do you want now?!" One of them gushed, "Please write your feelings on my omelette!" I forced a "cute" laugh. "Okay!" I grabbed a bottle of ketchup and wrote "annoyed" on the omelette with it, walking away with my nose in the air.

.

.

.

The next day at the meeting, I rejected a few more stupid ideas. As all the guys began to complain, I turned to two ladies and asked, "What do you want to do?" They seemed surprised and a bit nervous as a low murmur filled the room. I smiled a bit at them to show them that I wasn't mad at them. One of them said, "What about a... a..." The other one suggested, "A cafe?" I smiled and nodded. "A cafe it is." All the men seemed angry. "Hey, how come you let THEM have their way? It's totally unfair!" Everyone was grumbling and complaining. I yelled, "I gave you animals plenty of chances to suggest a good idea!" They all ignored my reasoning, continuing to grumble. I sighed in exasperation and shook my head as they all began to leave in annoyance.

Would men ever grow up?

.

.

.

"Ayuzawa-san, is this really okay?" said one of the women. I shook my head with a half-smile. "Don't worry about it. They all had terrible ideas anyway, and I was on the verge of even cancelling the fair. Thanks, you guys." The other lady smiled. "I'm sure the fair will be really fun." We all agreed on that.

.

.

.

By the end of the day, the preparations for the cafe were almost done. As I walked into a dark room, I gasped as I noticed two guys working on "love-love" cushions. I grabbed a cushion in anger. "What... is... this?" I growled. A guy said, "It's a seat for couples at the planetarium nearby!" I yelled, "Get rid of them! We should have a warm and welcoming planetarium that girls and women would like!" The men grumbled angrily as I walked away in disgust. I went to check on how the ladies were doing. I smiled. "Hey, Midori-chan," I said to my high school friend. She smiled. "Hi, Misaki-chan!"

"Are all the preparations going well?" Midori nodded at me. "Yup. Thanks for asking, Misaki-chan!" I grinned. "No problem! Great work!" All the girls turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then, my friend Yua said, "Misaki, can you please proofread this menu?" I took the menu and said, "Yua-chan, it's great, but there are too many fancy options." I gave a little speech on efficiency in a restaurant, leaving them all stunned. Yua said, "Misaki... you seem to know a lot about this." I gasped. Was my secret out? I tried to cover up. "I-I learned it in... Home Ecs class in high school!" Phew. I heard my friend Hiyori laugh sweetly. "Misaki-san, it's funny how you can switch from being such an uptight and strict person to being a sweet, kind and easygoing person." Everyone chuckled. I felt myself flush and smiled. "Really? A-anyway... Good luck with the preparations! See you!" I walked away, smiling to myself with a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

"Usui... Takumi... You... Idiot!" WHY did he have to show up at Maid Latte every day? And why was he smirking at me like that? Annoyed, I frowned. "J-just tell me what you want to eat, okay?" Usui looked up at me slowly, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Anything?" I huffed. "Yes, anything." Then the idiot grabbed my waist and pulled me toward the table. We weren't even a foot apart. What the heck was this creep up to now?

I felt my heart beat faster and my glare intensify, praying that no one was looking. I defeated the urge to slap him. He whispered into my ear, "I'll take anything made with Misa-chan's love..." I gulped from embarrassment and pushed him away. "Don't call me Misa-chan! I'm in my late twenties, alright!? I'm... an old lady..." I looked away. Usui smirked. "Don't worry, I'm fine with older women, too... How old are you, anyway?" I put my hands on my hips. "Pfft. I'm twenty-two." An awkward silence followed.

Usui burst out laughing. "Twenty-two? That's not your late twenties!" I snapped, "In lady terms, it is!" Usui's expression became serious suddenly. To my shock, he grabbed my right hand and tugged it lightly, giving it a squeeze that made my heart skip a beat. "Ayuzawa... You should help yourself before you help others." He let my hand go with a light push, leaving me stunned. What did that mean? Why did he act so mysterious all the time? Forgetting about his order, I turned away ran into the kitchen to recover from my shock.

.

.

.

"Alright, everyone! The day of the fair is finally here!" I boomed in excitement. "Seika's reputation depends on how well we do! Everyone, give it your all! Understand? Awesome! Let's finish setting everything up!" Today was the day we had all worked so hard for, and I, the president, wasn't about to let it fail. The CEO was on vacation, so it was up to me to make the fair a success!

...But why were all the guys snickering and smirking? It was suspicious. Not letting it get in the way of my optimism, I brushed it off.

.

.

.

"Welcome, young lady. Enjoy your visit!" I smiled, giving out Seika brochures at the gate. A pair of young girls of seventeen or eighteen smiled at me as one of them took the brochure. "Thank you so much for this opportunity!" She said. The other one said, "It's such an honor to meet the president of this company!" I blushed and smiled. "Ah, you two just run along and enjoy yourselves here. There's a ton of exhibits to explore. There's food, and games, and giveaways, and a cafe that opens after the tours, and a lot more. Have fun!" The girls laughed as they went to the exhibits and booths. One of them said, "The president is really pretty, and such a nice person, too!" The second one said, "I want to be like her someday..." I smiled to myself.

Soon, tons and tons of people came to the fair. It was crowded, but it looked amazing. I made sure all the guys from Seika behaved politely toward the women. I was having a great time, and it seemed everyone else was, too. The fair was was becoming a success!

Later that evening, it was tour time. I said over the loudspeaker, "Hello, everyone! This is Ayuzawa Misaki, the president of Seika Inc. What a great honor it is for us to host an event like this! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves! There is a tour for those who want to enter each field of the company..." I went into detail about each field of Seika. "And for those who can't decide, there's a mini-tour... of everything! For those who are interested in the tours, please report to the sixth floor of the first building by 6:30. Once again, enjoy your visit!"

.

.

.

After the tours, I finally made my way to the cafe to see how they were doing. Once I walked in, I nearly passed out from shock. There were a bunch of guys in horrendous costumes in there. It looked more like a Halloween gig than a cute cafe. You could tell all the girls in the cafe were sort of intimidated. I was extremely infuriated. I yelled, "Seika! In the hallway now!" When they all got in the hallway, I started lecturing them in anger. "What is this? This is a CAFE, not a HAUNTED HOUSE. I told you not to wear those ridiculous costumes! What's wrong with you? Did you realize this could ruin the reputation of our cafe? Change into the waiter outfits we bought and get back to work. NOW!" When they didn't budge, I said, "What are you waiting for?"

Someone spoke up. "It's not fair. You never listen to our suggestions, and you act as if you're the dictator of our company. Do the cafe however you freaking WANT!" They all got up and walked away. In dismay, I realized the error in my treatment towards them. Maybe they were right. Maybe I really was obnoxious. I started to feel really guilty and said, "Wait." They ignored me and kept walking. "Please... wait!" No response. Their reaction were understandable. I felt bad for the things I said and did. But it was my own fault. I had to fix the situation myself. I slipped back into the cafe and put on a frilly white apron and a matching frilly headband. I probably looked ridiculous wearing an apron over a business suit, but I didn't care. I took my hair out of the fancy bun I had carefully done that afternoon and let it fall onto my shoulders for a more feminine look. I grabbed a jug of coffee and walked around. "Hello, everyone! Would you like coffee refills?" A teenage girl smiled at me. "Me, please!" I walked up to her with a smile, pouring the coffee into her empty mug. Then I noticed she was wearing a familiar red sweater and a white-and-gray plaid skirt. "If I'm not mistaken, that uniform is... Michibata High School, right?" She nodded. I added, "I went there. It's a really nice school. High school was an amazing four years, so enjoy it!" Grinning, I waved and left to serve more coffee to people.

I sighed as I wiped my sweaty forehead with a small towel. "Man, this is so much work." Just then, I saw someone familiar come into the cafe in a classy waiter outfit. It was Usui. His hair was gelled back, giving a neat and professional look. I frowned and looked away. "Took you long enough. Get to work." I grabbed a pitcher of iced tea. It was sort of heavy. He took it from me and smiled. "Leave this to me." I gasped. What? He walked up to a couple and winked at me. I blushed.

Usui looked at the girl at the table with a polite smile. He said in _perfect _English with a _perfect _British accent, "_Hello, young lady. Would you like some tea? How about you, sir? Tea or coffee?_" The girl started fangirling, and her date tried to calm her down. Usui looked towards me, smiling and winking. I was in awe. My mouth fell open from surprise. Suddenly, the guys started trickling in, still in their odd costumes. Two of them walked up to me. One said, "We'll help you, Prez. But on one condition..." I half-smiled. "What?" The second one said, "Don't make us change into the stuffy waiter outfits." I was mad, but it was so funny and cute that I genuinely laughed. "That's fine. Suit yourselves!"

Within a few minutes, everyone was happily working. A lot of people had started to come to the cafe, and it became super-popular. I had a great time working and making people happy. Everyone was smiling and having fun. I was glad I turned the failure into a success. It was great to see everyone enjoying themselves.

After the fair was over, It was about eight-thirty in the evening. I was exhausted, but happy. "Ah... that was fun." I said to myself as I walked out into a bunch of trees. Careful not to crush my suit skirt, I sat on a big rock and leaned onto the tree next to it. I closed my eyes. "Man, I'm so tired." Then, I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" I turned to see Usui. He waved at me. I waved back and stood up quickly. "Thanks for making today a success. I feel like I should repay you." Usui smirked his trademark Usui-smirk. "If you want to repay me..." He kept walking forward until my back was pressed onto the tree and his face was a few inches from mine. He chuckled as he tilted my chin upward. "Maybe you can be my personal maid..." I was really flustered and angry now. My whole face turned red as an expression of disgust spread on my face.

"NO WAY!"

"Ayuzawa, you're blushing."

"Sh-shut up..."

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review, and I will try to fix things based on recommendations. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know that the story has been following the anime so far, but that was just for a good start. Now I'll add my own twists. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

**Obviously it's still in Misaki's POV.**

.

.

.

_RRRRRIIIIIINGGG!_

I sharply sat up as my alarm clock woke me up. For the first time in ages, I woke up naturally refreshed. I smiled and stretched happily. "Today's going to be awesome," I muttered to myself as I unplugged the alarm clock. Okay, you're probably a bit confused about my rare happiness, but I just got promoted to CEO! Usui got promoted to president, and this other guy Yukimura became the VP of marketing. Not only was the fair a major success, but the ex-CEO of our company, Igarashi Tora, left Seika for its rival company, Miyabigaoka. I never really liked Tora. He gave me the creeps. Ignoring that, I slid out of bed and grabbed a towel, heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

I rarely sing in the shower, but I was so happy about the whole CEO thing, that I sang in the shower. Luckily, I live alone, so nobody went deaf. After getting out of the shower, I wrapped my body in the towel and went into my bedroom to select my outfit. As I opened my closet, I whistled a little tune while trying to choose an outfit. I usually didn't care for fashion, but I wanted to wear something awesome on my first day as CEO. After digging through my wardrobe and eliminating all the boring gray, black, and navy stuff, I discovered a short-sleeved coral cardigan my mom sent me for Christmas last year. I was delighted. I hadn't wore that thing in a while. I paired the cardigan with a pair of flared khakis and a sleeveless white top underneath. I'm a bit of a tomboy, so I'm lacking a lot of things in the jewelry and makeup department. Nevertheless, I found a pair of silvery hoop earrings and a matching necklace with a pearl pendant on it. (Suzuna won both pieces in a magazine contest, and it became my birthday gift because my family thinks I should dress and act more feminine). I got dressed and applied mascara and lisptick (the only two makeup products whose name I can memorize without getting a headache). I finished the look by brushing my hair, which was now slightly wavy, and putting on a white watch.

Grabbing a banana, I slipped into a pair of cream-colored four-inch pumps and ran to work. Because I was naturally refreshed, I didn't have to drink three cups of coffee to look energized like I did every other morning. My exceptionally happy mood was half-ruined when something, or rather someone, bumped into me on the surprisingly not-crowded sidewalk. "OOF!" We both landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow..." I looked up, realizing that I had fallen backward onto my elbow. In a panic, I started making sure nothing was broken. Luckily, my outfit was fine. But my elbow was bleeding. I looked up at the person who did that. It was a certain blonde with green eyes. The fact that it was Usui made me mad. I quickly got up, trying to hide the pain. "U-usui! Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" For some reason, I was also really mad that he didn't say anything about my outfit. He shrugged his shoulders. "Ayuzawa, that's what I'm going to ask you. Why are you going in that direction?" He pointed toward the way I was headed. "Work is that way, you know." He pointed forward. Just then, it hit me. He was right! I really was going the wrong way. Trying to deny my embarrassment, I yelled," Shut up!" As I crossed my arms. Just then, I winced in pain because bending my arm hurt my bleeding elbow. "Ow..." I tried to cover up, but Usui noticed the blood starting to trickle down my arm, because his expression became serious all of a sudden. "Ayuzawa..." I glared at him. "WHAT?" He stepped closer toward me, reaching out to grab my wrist. "You're bleeding." My face turned the color of my cardigan as I looked away in embarrassment. "I'm fine." I tried to pull away, but the idiot just wouldn't let go. I hissed, "It's fine! It's just a minor cut! Besides, I don't want to be late for work! Let me go!" Usui still didn't let go. I shook my head. "My elbow's-"

"It's not fine... Ayuzawa." His voice was serious. I looked into his eyes and blushed. He continued, "Even though you're a martial arts master, it doesn't mean you can't feel any pain." Without letting go of my wrist, he reached into his laptop case without a word and procured some disinfectant, cotton balls, adhesive bandages, and a plastic bag. As he started to clean the blood on my arm, I snapped, "Why would you just bump into someone on purpose like that, Usui!?" He took a disinfectant-covered cotton ball and pressed it onto my elbow, saying coolly, "First of all, you're the one who tripped on your high heels and went the wrong direction. Secondly..." He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "You look so hot in that outfit..." Although I felt ecstatic because of the compliment, I yelled, "Shut up, you perverted outer space alien! I-I'll kick your butt if you say that again!" He smirked at me. "Ayuzawa, you're blushing." I looked away. "A-as if..." Usui threw the cotton balls into the bag and applied a band-aid over the treated cut, snickering slightly. "Come on, you know you liked that." I had nothing to say. My red face clashed horribly with my black hair as I turned around and started to walk away, yelling, "humph!" I tried to hide how flustered I was as I walked to work in a combination of annoyance, embarrassment, happiness, and _relief _that nobody saw that awkward episode.

Being a CEO was a lot of fun, but it was hard work. Luckily, I didn't have to talk to Usui all day, so I saved myself a bit of embarrassment. But that didn't last too long, because he showed up at Maid Latte again. AND it was schoolgirl day at Maid Latte. Meaning that he HAD to see me in a short-skirted blue-and-white sailor uniform, pigtails, and white thigh-high stockings as a contrast to the usual black ones.

"Greetings, M-m-master! How may I help you?" The corners of my mouth twitched as I irritably delivered the "cute" dialogue to Usui. He smirked. "Misa-chan, do you cook?" I gasped. In reality, I was a terrible cook. I usually just bought a weekly supply pre-made salads, fruit, and whole wheat bread from the supermarket instead of cooking. I stuttered, "W-wh-why are y-you asking me this!?" As I tried to get control over my shaky voice. Usui said, "I want to try something made by Misa-chan, because then it will taste like her love." Usui's eyes darted to my shaky hands, which happened to be near my thighs. "What are you looking at, perverted alien?" Usui smirked. "Your hands are shaking, Ayuzawa. Could it be that you're nervous and excited to cook something for this perverted alien?" I blushed. "N-n-n-not a chance, idiot! Fine. I'll attempt to make something. What do you want?" Usui smirked. "I'd like something basic to start with. Maybe some omelette rice with some buttered toast?" Shoot. I didn't know how to make omelette rice. My pride answered for me. "Fine. I can do it!" I turned away and stomped to the kitchen. Oh, great. I couldn't even cook an omelette, let alone omelette rice! Why didn't I let my mom teach me how to cook when I was a teenager?

"Eggs... eggs... eggs..." I rummaged in the refrigerator looking for eggs as I heard someone say, "Misa-chan, what are you doing?"

"Ah! Hi, Satsuki. Um, a customer just wanted something made with my "feelings." Gross, right? But we have to cater to all these idiots' needs."

Satsuki smiled. "Alright. I trust you. Have fun!" She skipped away, her short bluish-black hair bouncing as she went.

.

.

.

"Shoot!" Cooking was so hard. After getting all the ingredients together, I got started. What did I need to do first? Oh, right. Break the eggs. I balled my hand into a fist around an egg and smashed it on the counter. The yellow and clear slime squirted all over the counter and onto my costume. Shoot. I washed my hands and tied on an apron lying on the counter. I was trying to break two eggs perfectly into a bowl, but I probably just wasn't meant to be a chef.

_Four _eggs later, I finally got all the contents of two egg into the bowl without getting it onto myself or the counter, although I felt bad for wasting food. Because it was omelette rice, I was probably supposed to stir in the uncooked rice into the beaten egg. I grabbed a bag of rice from a cabinet across the kitchen, but slipped on a puddle. A lot of rice fell onto the floor. Not wanting to waste it, I picked it up and put it into the eggs. I shrugged as I remembered that I almost forgot about the salt. There was a jar of a white powdery substance on the counter. Guessing it was salt, I poured a lot of it into the mixture. How did people cook omelette rice again? Did they fry it or boil it? I decided to try a mixture of both by frying it in water rather than oil.

Pouring the water into a pan, I turned on the stove and put the pan on the stove. After a few minutes, I poured the mixture into the pan. It smelled a little sweet, so I doubled the amount of the white powder. After five minutes, the mixture was still liquidy, so I microwaved it for a minute. It was FINALLY done! I slid the contents onto a plate and added more salt in case it wasn't salty enough. I hoped it was good. Holding the plate, I walked to Usui's table with the plate. "Y-your food is ready, M-master!" I placed the dish in front of him and crossed my arms in hostility. "Hope you like it..." Usui smiled. "It definitely has Misa-chan's feelings in it. But where's my toast?" Shoot! I forgot the toast! I said, "Don't start eating yet! Then you'll have nothing to go with the toast. I'll be back in a second!" I ran into the kitchen and found a slice of bread in the fridge. I threw it into the toaster for a minute on the hottest setting. Once it popped out, it was really dark and burnt. Unfortunately, it was the last slice, so I had to deal with it. I put butter on it and came back. "Sorry. Here's the toast." He made a face. "Did you burn it?" Annoyed, I said, "I actually took time out of my busy schedule to make this for you, so deal with it!"

I watched intently as Usui ate his first bite of the omelette rice. As soon as it entered his mouth, his face turned red as he spat it back out into a napkin. Was it that bad? My whole face burned in humiliation. "Water, water, water!" He rasped. I quickly got him a glass of water, which he gulped down fast. As soon as he finished, he had a coughing fit, so I brought more water. A poor panting Usui had to take a couple minutes to be able to talk to me. "Usui... are you okay? What was wrong with it?" Usui looked up at me, suddenly pale. "God, I think I'm going to pass out..." he said. I grumbled, "Anyway, how did it taste?" Usui's face turned red and white and green, like the Italian flag. "I don't even know when to begin. It was REALLY sweet, and the rice was half-uncooked and really bitter, and the eggs were just... rubbery and tasted really weird. Congratulations, Misa-chan, for being the first person I know who can actually kill the natural flavor of something." Oh, shoot. It was SWEET? Maybe I accidentally put sugar instead of salt. I found napkin with an unused fork and knife inside it, so I decided to try a bite of Usui's omelette rice. As soon as I put it in my mouth, beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I grabbed Usui's half-full glass of water and drank the rest of the water. It was nasty. Overly sweet with a terribly clashing mixture of stickiness, rubberiness, and bitterness. I felt shame for being such a terrible cook, but I yelled, "I can't cook, alright!? Deal with it..." as I walked away, shaking my head.

.

.

.

"Sorry, Satsuki, but I think I'm going to leave Maid Latte," I said apologetically that evening. "I nearly made a customer throw up because of my terrible cooking!" Besides, because I was CEO, I didn't need to work here anymore; plus, I was too busy. Now I'd earn enough for both my family and myself. Satsuki's eyes widened in dismay. She said, "Misa-chan, I know you're a famous CEO and all, but you're one of the cutest girls here..." Shame on me! Why would I even think of letting her down? I scratched my head. "Um... I can still visit to help!" Satsuki gave me a sad smile. "Sure." I smiled wryly. "Sorry about that. But thanks!" I felt bad, but it felt necessary. I left the cafe, feeling like there was less weight on my shoulders, even if it was just a bit less.

.

.

.

"Oh my god..." I gasped in joy. I had just found out that I had ranked as the third most influential woman in the world! I did all I could not to squeal in joy as I turned the page to find out that Seika was among the top ten most improved companies in Japan. I was so happy. My heart raced in joy. I dropped the magazine and said over the loudspeaker, "Report to the meeting room of the top floor immediately!" I felt happy and giddy as I quickly typed up the awesome news onto a presentation slide on my computer.

Soon, everyone started coming to the room. "Greetings, everyone!" I said in my usual firm and energized voice. "Due to excellent news I have received, there will be a formal party at my house!" Everyone cheered at the news and invitation. Then something hit me. Shoot! My house wasn't big enough for so many people. I started saying, "Um, actually..."

"As the president, I say that the party should be at the convention center," someone said. It was Usui! He looked into my eyes with a smirk and mouthed, "Nice save, huh?" That was a better idea than I was willing to admit. I glared at him briefly and added, "Scratch that! The party will be held at the convention center. The dress code is semi-formal to formal. Ladies, please wear nice dresses. Men, wear a suit and tie. Understood?" Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot! I only had businesslike clothes and casual clothes. The only dress I had was a little black dress I had to use for an interview a long time ago. But that wasn't good enough. Oh, well. Sakura, one of my best friends, would surely let me borrow one of her dresses..."

.

.

.

"EH? Misaki, it's so rare for you to WANT to wear a dress..." said a surprised Sakura once I asked her if I could borrow a dress. I shook my head. "Sadly, the party's dress code is formal. I'm really sorry about the inconvenience." Sakura smiled. "I've actually wanted you to loosen up and dress cute sometimes, Misaki. Can you come over tonight if you're not busy?" I smiled. "Don't worry. I've stayed up late every night doing projects in advance, so I could spare one day for coming over. Thanks, Sakura!"

"No problem, Misaki!"

.

.

.

"Here's the strapless one... no, no, no, not this one! The green one... too short... the white one's too casual... Ah, where did the fuchsia one go?"

I sat awkwardly on Sakura's bed as I waited for her to procure a dress. Her collection of dresses seemed endless. By this point, dresses of all colors and fashions were scattered around her room. I said, "Sakura, are you sure this is okay?" Her response was a delighted, "Aha!" I suddenly sat up. "Did you find one?" She turned around, beaming. "This one's perfect for you, Misaki!" She held out a dress. I gasped. It was gorgeous. It was a slim red tea-length halterneck with a wonderful, silky texture. It had tiny golden jewels around the neck, so a necklace wasn't necessary. It wasn't too gaudy or cheap; it was elegant and classy. I said, "It's so pretty..." She smiled. "Try it on!" I went into the bathroom with the dress and slid into it. I'm not used to wearing skirts without shorts or folded-up pants on the inside, so I felt a bit awkward, but the dress was lovely. Thanks to its length, I wasn't uncomfortable. I stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura beamed at me. "Misaki, you look gorgeous! I have a perfect pair of earrings to match!" She brought out a pair of tiny golden hoop earrings and gave it to me. She threw her arms around me. I smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you so much for this, Sakura! Did you choose a dress for yourself?" Sakura grinned. "Of course!" She pointed to a long, shimmering white strapless dress with golden roses embroidered on the top of the dress. It was really pretty. She smirked. "And I'm going to force Shizuko into this one..." She picked up a slim royal blue one with tiny sleeves and a low neck. I laughed. Shizuko was our other best friend. "You're the best, Sakura." I hugged her again. "Gotta go. See you!" I left with the dress, happy but slightly embarrassed that I didn't own any cute pieces like that.

.

.

.

Talking to Usui about my party plans was a horrible mistake, even though he was the president. "Ayuzawa, you're not going to cook for the party, are you?" I glared at him. "Are you insulting my cooking?" He chuckled. "Omelette rice." I punched his arm. "Don't talk about that, idiot!" He smirked. "Don't worry, I'm an excellent cook. I'll take care of the food." He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Are you going to wear a dress that will show off your lovely figure... Ayuzawa?" I slapped his arm from embarrassment. "Shut up, idiot!"

"You make the funniest expressions, Misa-chan..."

"D-d-don't talk about something so embarrassing, idiot!"

"You're blushing again..."

"No, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are..."

"J-just stop talking, okay!?"

.

.

.

**Phew! That was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you want me to write a special chapter about the party.**

**And HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! This is the party chapter, and I hope you like it! If this story gets popular enough, I might even do a chapter in Usui's POV (which is really hard, because it's so hard to tell what he is thinking). But for now, please enjoy Misaki's POV. :)**

.

.

.

"Hey, Usui! Stop smirking at me like that! Okay, is the food for this party covered?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check."

"Decorations?"

"Check."

"Okay, I think we're ready to roll!"

As CEO and president, Usui and I had been planning this party for five days now. We worked hard to get everything ready. I hoped the party would be a success, because I really wanted to celebrate Seika's victory. We eventually got the planning done, despite Usui's constant teasing and my angry outbursts. After we made sure EVERYTHING in the party was covered, I dropped my pen in relief and leaned back into my chair. "Thank god we got this done..." In a few seconds, I felt something briefly brush my neck and chin. When I opened my eyes, a saw a smirking Usui with his face just a few inches from my face, causing me to push him away in disgust. "What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at him. He said, "You still didn't answer my question... about the dress."

"U-Usui! That's gross! Has anyone told you how creepy you are?"

"Is that true, Ayuzawa?"

I face-palmed. He was impossible. It was kind of funny, but annoying at the same time. "I'm leaving." I picked up my briefcase and stormed away, hiding a blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

.

.

.

"Sakura, you'd _better _not turn my face into a canvas, or else..."

"Don't worry, Shizuko. I won't. But I _WILL _intensify your eyes and lips if you don't stop grumbling." In a panic, Shizuko shut up.

I laughed. I was at Sakura's house, an hour before the party started. She was doing mine and Shizuko's hair and makeup. Luckily for Shizuko, she had short hair, so she didn't have to worry about the hair part. But to make up for that, Sakura threatened to make Shizuko look like she was attending a Red Carpet event or something. Unfortunately for me, Sakura made me wear a fancy bun and fancy makeup, a combination I despised.

"Done! Misaki, doesn't she look pretty?" I nodded and smiled at Shizuko, who was glaring at Sakura. But she was beautiful. Her lashes were long and thick, her skin was clear and beautiful, and her lined eyes and mauve lips weren't overly made up. Sakura had also applied a cotton-candy pink blush to her cheeks. She looked nice in her royal blue dress. Sakura smiled. "Misaki, now it's your turn!" I groaned as I sat on a chair while listening to Sakura talk about how she did my hair while she started applying foundation.

About ten minutes later, Sakura smiled. "Look in the mirror." I did as I was told. My skin was clear and smooth. My lips were red, but not overly bold. They matched my dress well. Concealer covered my under-eye bags, which reflected my hours of hard work. Black mascara made my dark golden eyes look bold and ginormous, and slight eyeshadow made my eyelids pop out a little more. My cheeks were a light salmon pink shade. I grumbled, "This is a formal party, so I guess it's fine..." Sakura smiled and pinched my cheek. "Misaki, you look great." I blushed. "Thanks..." Wow. I blushed so much, it wasn't even necessary for me to wear blush.

.

.

.

I stumbled into the party on my red high heels, half a minute late. I told Sakura and Shizuko to go on without me because I had some work to do before showing up. There weren't many people there; maybe only about thirty or forty people. Luckily, the place was big enough to hold everyone. The second I walked in, I felt everyone's eyes on me amidst the soft music. It was really embarrassing. I was praying that I wouldn't trip on my shoes. _One foot in front of the other, Misaki. You got this, girl! _By the time I got to the other side of the room, nobody was staring at me. I walked around while making sure people were enjoying themselves. Eventually, more and more people started coming. However, in the sea of people, there were quite a bit I didn't recognize. How fishy. Shrugging it off, I decided that I was hungry, so I decided to grab a mini veggie wrap. I sharply turned around to go the food area, but I felt my high heel twist as I fell. Bracing myself for the impact, I squeezed my eyes shut. But I didn't feel any pain or hear a loud crashing sound whatsoever- just pressure on my waist. The source of pressure was pushing me up so that I didn't fall. I looked up, expecting a perverted alien to be smirking at me. But I was wrong. I gasped in shock as I quickly pulled myself in a standing position. I quickly analyzed the person. Tall, lime green hair, golden eyes, fangs. It had to be _him._

"I-Igarashi-san! What are you doing here!? It's Seika's party!"

"What..."

"Well, you don't have a right to be here!"

"And why not?"

"You left us for Miyabigaoka, that's why!"

"Misaki..."

"That's _Ayuzawa-san _to you! Don't you dare call me by my first name!"

Tora chuckled. "Ah, you're so dumb. Miyabigaoka is scheduled to have a party at this time and place. Now, if you would gather all the Seika flies and leave..."

"WHAT did you just call us?" I reached out to uppercut Tora on the chin, but he caught my wrist and laughed. "Ah, you're as defensive as ever." I hissed, "Let me go!" He laughed again. "No." I glared at him.

He continued, "Hah. You're so naive. Don't you know that I'm a skilled martial artist as well?" He threw a punch aimed for my throat, but before I could block or redirect it, something got in the way of the punch and pushed me back gently. I looked up to see none other than Usui, who was twisting Tora's arm tightly. Tora's face showed pain because his arm was on the brink of breaking. I said, "I could have deflected that, you know!" Usui dangerously eyed Tora and deadpanned, "Don't even think about hurting the CEO in my presence." He then looked at me and said, "We have to do something about this, Ayuzawa. Miyabigaoka's flies are having a party at this time, too." _Shoot! _I nodded. "I know." I saw a microphone in the back of the room. Not wanting to start a conflict, I quickly walked to the microphone. I grabbed it off its stand and said, "Attention!" When very few people heard me, I repeated, "Attention!" Now all the eyes in the room were on me. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. This is Seika's CEO speaking," I heard some laughs from Miyabigaoka people and decided to ignore them. I tightened my grip on the microphone and added, "Due to the fact that Seika's and Miyabigaoka's parties are clashing..." I wanted to avoid conflict, so I quickly said, "We're having a combination party!" Everyone cheered and screamed. It was deafening. I added, "Everyone, can I add something else?" I swallowed. "This means double the food, double the drinks, double the people, double the diversity, and double the fun!" I put the microphone back into its stand and walked away, pushing past a few people to get some grape juice.

As I poured just a bit of juice into a cup, I noticed that it was awfully dark for grape juice and smelled weird. Was it safe to drink? I shrugged and took a sip. It tasted odd. I swallowed, making a face. Why did it taste so odd? A sinking feeling started in me.

"Ayuzawa, that's wine." I sharply turned around to see Usui with his own glass of wine, smirking at me. "Cheers?" He extended his glass to me. I freaked out. "W-wine?!" Usui nodded, noticing my panic. He gently patted the top of my bun. "It's fine, Ayuzawa. You should... let go sometimes." I blushed. "Stop it, you'll mess up my hair..." He chuckled. "So... cheers?" He tilted his head toward his wine to make his point. Annoyed, I sighed and lifted my wine. "Cheers," we said in sync. I gulped down the rest of my wine. As I pulled my lips away from the cup, I looked at Usui, who was wearing a soft smile. The sudden change from the usual obnoxious smirk made me blush, but I smiled back. As I turned away to find Sakura or Shizuko, Usui grabbed my hand. I looked into his bright yet mysterious emerald green eyes.

He gently lifted my hand and _pressed it to his lips_, to my surprise and embarrassment. "Thank you for the beautiful smile, lovely lady," he said with a borderline smirk. My cheeks were probably a deep pink by now. I gasped, "Lovely... lady?" He nodded. I just stood awkwardly as my heart raced. It was even more awkward because of the slow music playing. I pulled away, turning my surprise to annoyance. "Hmph. How can I believe that you're being honest? You're always messing with me and teasing me, you p-perverted alien!" I stumbled to the microphone, but Tora beat me to it. He gave me a smug smile, and I returned a menacing glare. He said, "You all deserve a break. How about we let the stress go away with some _real _dance music? Drop the professionalism and have fun?" He winked and snapped his finger. In a few seconds, loud, upbeat music began playing. Everyone screamed and danced to the fast-paced beat. It was so crowded, I had nowhere to go. I quickly squeezed past a bunch of dancing people and made my way across the place, opening a door to escape for a minute. There was a beautiful little garden with a small garden swing and charming flowers. A certain green-eyed blond was tranquilly sitting on the garden swing. He hadn't noticed my presence and was staring at a rosebush with a hummingbird flying around it. I had never really taken the time to scrutinize his features. My eyes traveled to his amazing green eyes to his spiky yet soft-looking blond hair, his ever so slightly tanned skin... I suddenly snapped out of it when I found my eyes locked into the green ones.

"Are you quite finished checking me out, Ayuzawa? It's rude to stare, y'know..." My whole face turned the shade of a red rose immediately. "I-I wasn't staring, you dummy! Anyway, what are you doing out here?" He sighed and looked into the distance. "Just escaping from a bunch of fangirls. Want to join me?" I looked away. "N-no way." He raised an eyebrow. "Please?" I heaved an irritated sigh and huffed, "Fine." Walking over to the garden swing, I gasped as the heel of my shoe got stuck in a crack in the ground. I screamed as I fell forward onto Usui- only to be stabilized by his hand grabbing mine in a half-hug. His fingers intertwined with the ones of my right hand... His face merely centimeters from mine... my arm around Usui's neck... his free arm draped around my waist...

All this happened in merely a few seconds. With my face still dangerously close to his, he whispered, "Ayuzawa, are you okay?" Flustered, I awkwardly pulled away and sat on next to him on the garden swing. "Y-yes, thanks for asking." I was really embarrassed. He smiled. "It's okay." I turned to face him. He said, "So why are you here?" I sighed. "It was just too loud and crowded in there..." He nodded. I sat as far as possible from him as I gently rocked the garden swing with my feet. He tapped my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "Care to have our own little party out here?" I blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Usui smiled and chuckled a bit. "So... care for some Chardonnay?" I gasped. "Huh? You're seriously..." He chuckled again as he procured an elegantly decorated bottle, two glasses, and a pack of cards. "Cheers?" I rolled my eyes.

"Usui, you're so..."

.

.

.

"Heh, heh... I win." I sighed as Usui put down the last card in his stack. We spent the rest of the party playing card games and drinking _just a bit _of some kind of alcohol. I barely drank alcohol, but just a bit couldn't hurt. It was getting really loud and crazy inside, and nobody had discovered this little garden, luckily. Usui and I were playing Spit, and if he won, he got to take a selfie with me in my maid costume. If I won, he owed me a _cookbook_, of all things. The prize if I won was about to be a kiss from Usui, but I got mad and slapped him, so he dropped the dumb idea. Then he remembered the omelet rice incident and decided to give me his favorite cookbook if I won. Oh, well. At least it wasn't as stupid or perverted as a _kiss._

Unfortunately, I didn't win. So I would take a selfie with Usui at work. I sighed. "Fine! You won this time." He was the ONLY person to ever beat me at a card game. It was embarrassing and annoying, but nice to know that at least SOMEONE was at the same level as me. Usui smirked at me. "Admit it, you enjoyed yourself. Didn't you?" I blushed. "W-well, the only reason I lost is because I'm rusty on this game. I could have won..." Chuckling, Usui tilted up my chin, causing me to blush even redder. "You're so sly, Ayuzawa..." My eyes widened as he leaned in a bit. What was he going to do?

Noticing the red shade of my cheeks, Usui chuckled. "Misa-chan is beautiful up close, too..." My heart skipped a beat as my face turned fire engine red from embarrassment, anger, and humiliation. That was _it_? He did something like that just to make fun of me like that? Nothing more?

I pushed Usui away and yelled, "Idiot, don't just say embarrassing things like that!" I quickly looked away in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. Usui laughed a little. "Admit it, you wanted to kiss me..." I punched his arm, getting angrier and more flustered. "I-IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!"

"Are you sure?" He dragged out the "sure."_  
_

"Usui, you're too much..."

**I made this fluffier than the other chapters. Tell me how you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's really nothing to say. Enjoy! ;)**

**Do I really need to explain that it's still in Misaki's POV?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Say _cheese_, Misa-chan..."

"I don't even work at that place anymore..."

"But I won that game..."

"Shut up and just take the stupid picture!" I forced a smile on my face as Usui snapped the selfie that I owed him. I was in my maid costume and a pair of pigtails (Usui insisted, okay?). He smiled as he looked at the picture. I huffed. _"There. _That should shut you up for some time..." I quickly stormed to the bathroom and changed, hoping nobody saw my maid getup. As I stepped into the hallway, I saw a pair of guys cornering a timid lady against a wall. One of them said, "Finish my project for me." The other one coaxed, "I'll buy you a new dress or whatever women like.." She said, "I told you that I don't want to do it for you..." A guy said, "Please?" Annoyed, I walked up to them and pulled the lady toward me, shoving the guys away. "What did I tell you about bribery? She told you she doesn't want to do your jobs. You can't make her! Now go do your work and don't scare her again!" I smiled at her. "It's fine. Stand up for yourself shamelessly." As the guys left in fear, one of them said, "Ugh... it's the annoying one..." My face fell. Was I... annoying? The woman looked at me, worried. "Are you okay, Ayuzawa-san?" I faked a smile. "Yup..." I threw a glance at my watch and left, saying, "Gotta go!" I went to finish a bit of work, trying to get my mind off things. But the fact that people thought of me as annoying disturbed me nonetheless.

.

.

.

I was a bit tired later that afternoon, so I decided to take a break on the top of the rear building. It was a quiet, peaceful, and large place with little to no disturbance. I climbed up to the area to be greeted by a large gust of wind. "Ah... it's so windy up here," I muttered to myself as I looked down at the small town. It was a wonderful view. I smiled sadly, looking at bushes, trees, grass, and an outdoor pool. Barely anyone went there. There were only two people there, sitting on a bench and eating.

"Hey, Prez."

I looked behind my shoulder. "U-Usui? What are you doing up here?" He hopped off the high ledge where he was sitting, landing softly on his feet. "Nothing... just chilling. You, Prez?" I shrugged and looked down at the town. "Same..." I heard footsteps. "What's wrong?" I looked to my right, surprised. "Huh? I'm fine..." Usui leaned toward me a little, causing me to step back in confusion. He quietly said, "Something's off today..." I shook my head. "It's just... am I... annoying to you?" Usui's eyes widened a bit in shock. "I truly respect you, Ayuzawa. I'll be fine with anything you do." I smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"Here's the proof." The idiot ruined the moment by pulling our selfie out of his pocket and smirking arrogantly at me. My veins throbbed from annoyance and embarrassment. I snapped, "Give me that! Why did you print it out, anyway?!" Usui laughed, not letting me get it back. "It's my good luck charm for our romance." My blood boiled. "Pervert!" I reached for the photo again, finally managing to land my hand on it. "I got it!" I yelled. As soon as I grabbed the picture, it drifted out of my hand and fell off the edge of the ledge. My mouth fell open in horror, as there were people down there and they could probably get their hands on the picture at that rate. My hand flew to my mouth in panic. "Oh, no! I'm doomed! What am I going to do!?" Usui deadpanned, "You're the one that tried to grab it." I scoffed. "Idiot! Why do you have it in the first place?" Usui shrugged. "I'll go to get it." I shook my head. "They'll probably get it first..." To my shock, he tried to climb up the ledge. I grabbed his arm firmly. "Usui! What do you think you're doing?" He smirked. "Shortest route..." I yelled, "It is, but you'll die! Why, Usui? Why?"

"Why, you ask?" My eyes widened at Usui's question. My amber eyes stared into his green ones. Usui continued, "Because..." Before I knew it, his fingers were in my hair and the distance between our faces decreased until our lips touched. Oblivious of what was going on, I stared at him wide-eyed in shock and confusion, unable to think clearly. It wasn't long until he pulled away, his mellow eyes meeting mine again.

"I love you, Ayuzawa." Not even bothering to register what he said, I watched in horror as he climbed onto the ledge and _jumped off! _As he was midair, I collapsed in panic and leaned forward against the wall, screaming, "USUI!" so loudly, I felt like I would lose my voice. My heart went crazy in my chest, beating faster than ever before. Feeling the adrenaline spread throughout my body, I wasted no time racing down the stairs while desperately thinking, _What is he doing? What is he doing? What is he doing? _I quickly raced down the last flight of stairs and caught my breath near the pool, whispering, "What... is he... doing?"

.

.

.

As I slowly raised my eyes, I saw Usui sitting on the edge of the pool, nonchalantly as always, with one foot dangling in the water. His clean white shirt was now dirty and torn in the front, revealing injuries on his stomach. There was a minor scrape on his face. Everything blurred together as I registered the fact that he was still alive. As if hearing my thoughts, Usui smirked at me and held up the photo. "I'm just too good." With a trembling body, I walked up to Usui. "Yeah, you are..." Nearly in tears from relief, I buried my face in my palms and collapsed next to Usui. "You massive idiot!" My voice shook. Quickly standing up, I yelled, "We need to get you to a hospital right now?" Usui sighed. "I'm fine..." I looked at him, annoyed yet worried. "No human is fine after jumping off a roof!"

"Huh, Miss CEO? Is anything the matter?" One of the guys on the bench discovered me and Usui. I gulped. "Um... yeah. Actually, I need to tell you something..." I didn't want to run away from the truth anymore. "I used to work at..." Before I knew it, a finger was covering my lips. I looked up at Usui, annoyed. He teased, "Are you telling them about how you used to be my bodyguard?" Irritated, I glared at him. The other guy said, "Oh! She's a bodyguard. How cool!" I sighed in relief as they left. Usui, on the other hand, smirked at me and whispered, "Admit it. You enjoyed _that_." My face reddened from embarrassment as I remember what happened before the idiot jumped off the roof. Glaring, I yelled, "I... HATE... YOU!" Usui laughed. "You're so sly, Ayuzawa."

"A-a-a-anyway! I need to call the hospital now! You need medical attention, so quit being an idiot and _listen to me_, alright!?"

.

.

.

As I stepped out of the hospital elevator, I asked a woman, "Hello, may I see Usui Takumi-san in room 416?" She pointed down the hallway. I smiled. "Thanks." I was visiting the idiot in the hospital. I walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door to room 416. Usui lay on a bed, wearing casts and bandages. He looked at me with mild surprise. "Ayuzawa? What are you doing here?" I looked away, crossing my arms and shaking my head. "Are you kidding me? What kind of idiot jumps off a roof and thinks they're fine? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Usui chuckled. "So she finally admits she likes me." I yelled, "Idiot, I never said that!" My face felt like it was on fire. I snapped, "I'm going to leave!" As I turned to leave, Usui grabbed the bottom of my blazer, causing me to turn around in irritation. "What do you want?" Usui smiled. "I want Misa-chan to nurse me in a cute maid outfit." Disgusted, I sucked in my breath and turned around. "I'm leaving." I stormed out of the room, hiding my pink cheeks. As I left, I thought I heard Usui chuckling.

Geez... that idiot was really a handful... How did he expect me to focus on my CEO duties if he kept messing with me like that?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short chapter. But they finally kissed. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been busy with school and stuff. Having said that, enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Last chapter:_

_"I love you, Ayuwawa."_

.

.

.

Quickly slamming my laptop shut, I face-palmed, blushing from embarrassment as I thought of what happened earlier that week. Did I really get my first kiss stolen by that perverted alien? Not that I cared about first kisses, anyway. And he also said something on the lines of love. Well, it obviously wasn't true, because being the perverted alien he was, he probably acted that way towards everyone. But why was I still thinking about days later? Luckily, I didn't have to deal with Usui because he only got of the hospital yesterday. I shook my head in frustration, reprimanding myself for thinking about that. To clear my head, I pushed my work aside and decided to go to Maid Latte for dinner and meet my Maid Latte friends while I was there.

.

.

.

"Oh my goodness! Misa-chan!" Satsuki squealed as she threw her arms around me as I stepped into the cafe, which was very crowded today. I smiled and hugged her back. "Hey, Satsuki! How are you?" She blushed and smiled sweetly at me. "I'm doing great! Are you looking for your job back?" I shook my head, smiling. "Sorry. I'm just here to eat..." She giggled. "No biggie! It's fine. But the only problem..." She gestured toward the tables, which were mostly full. "It's kind of crowded. I can help you find a spot..." I smiled nervously. "Thanks..." I walked throughout the tables. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a free seat.

"Misa-chan!" I heard Satsuki call. She was waving from afar. I quickly joined her. She chuckled. "I found a spot for you." She pointed to a table that was empty... with the exception of USUI! Why did he keep showing up everywhere? And after the incident early that week, I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt heat spreading across my nose, then out to my cheeks and ears. Satsuki broke me out of my daydream. "So will you sit down, Misa-chan?" Without even waiting for my response, she gently grabbed my elbow and seated me down right next to Usui, who was sitting in front of a laptop. She winked. "Have a good time, _lovebirds_!" I awkwardly opened my mouth and said, "We're not lovebirds..." I gulped as I realized I was alone with Usui. I awkwardly pretended to brush my bangs out of my face and looked away from Usui. Breaking the awkward silence, Usui stopped typing and deadpanned, "Why are you here, Ayuzawa?" He didn't seemed bothered about the kiss. I looked at him. His usual placid expression was directed in space. I quietly yet coldly asked, "Why are you?" Usui sighed. "Yukimura needed help with a quick project, so we decided to meet here." Yukimura was the VP of marketing, albeit being a bit feminine and dependent on others. I nodded, looking away again. I tapped my foot as I picked up my menu. Calling Satsuki over with a smile, I said, "I'd like a basic vegetarian salad with low-fat lemon zest dressing and whole wheat bread." Satsuki chuckled as she wrote down my order. "Healthy as ever." She looked back at me. "Any drinks?"

"Water, please..."

Satsuki looked at Usui. "What about you, Usui-san?" He looked up from his menu and said, "I'll have what she's having." I raised my eyebrows for a split second. Many people hated my taste in food because it was too healthy and "boring," but I wanted to stay fit and healthy. Why was he taking something as disgusting as low-fat salad and brown whole wheat bread rather than a chicken salad with ranch and a fluffy roll? Satsuki laughed. "Have fun, lovebirds..." She quickly walked away. I shook my head and looked at my watch quickly. Suddenly, I heard someone say, "Usui-san! Ms. CEO!" I turned around to see Yukimura, out of breath with a laptop case. He smiled his feminine smile. "Hi, How are you all doing?" he panted. I replied, "You're all out of breath, Yukimura. Why don't you sit down and start working?" He nodded. "Okay..." He sat next to Usui and whipped out the laptop. With a half-bored tone, Usui said, "What did you need help with?" Yukimura showed him a list of things he needed help with. Not wanting to sit there awkwardly, I said, "I'll help, too." I moved my chair closer to the laptops, and Usui and I helped Yukimura with the project while waiting for our food to come.

.

.

.

"Ahhh... Ayuzawa, you eat such plain food," said Usui, taking his last bite of the salad. I looked away in annoyance. "Shut up. It's the healthiest and most cost effective meal here..." Usui grabbed Yukimura's bread as Usui said he didn't want it. After we were all finished, Yukimura blushed and stuttered, "Th-thank you for your h-help and I hope you liked the b-bread, Usui-s-san..." Usui smirked. "Your kindness should be repaid..." A silence ensued. As I looked up at Usui and Yukimura, I gasped in horror, as _Usui's lips were pressed against Yukimura's! _Looks like that pervert kissed everyone in his path. So the kiss he gave me was nothing special... not that I cared. I was still in shock, so I fell out of my chair and gaped in awe.

"...Repaid with this." Usui pulled his lips away from Yukimura's, leaving the poor guy shocked and embarrassed. I laughed awkwardly. "So that's how it is. He's just a pervert, eh? Just a perv. Just an idiot. A perverted idiot who thinks it's okay to kiss anyone in his path. Ahahahaha..." I rubbed my forehead, shaking my head and spacing out.

"Ayuzawa."

I suddenly came back to earth, sitting up suddenly and looking up at a face with green eyes. My own eyes widened as I swallowed quickly. Usui offered me a hand, looking down so his eyes were hidden by his hair. I quickly took the hand and pulled myself up to a standing position, quickly clearing my throat. "I think I'm going to leave now." Yukimura was still blushing like a middle school girl with a crush. Usui just stood emotionless, his eyes hidden. I paid for my food and stumbled out the door at once. The first thing I did when I got home was distract myself with work.

.

.

.

"Um, Ayuzawa-san, I have a little news for you." I looked up to see one of my employees with a file and a grave look on his face. It was a week after the Yukimura incident, so I was able to show my face to Usui and Yukimura without acting awkward. I nodded as I took the file, worrying slightly. "You may leave now." I faked a smile, and he left. I had a bad feeling, considering that the rate of people being fired from Seika was increasing fast.

As I nervously opened the file, I quickly read the documents in it. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in dismay as as I found out that Seika's business was quickly going downhill due to Miyabigaoka. I buried my face in my palm as I muttered, "Shoot..." I kept on reading and found out that Seika was in a debt situation. With shaking hands, I dropped the document back onto my desk and leaned back into my chair, trying to control my breathing. I felt sick. It felt like Seika was prospering just yesterday. What was going on?

Then it hit me. Miyabigaoka probably manipulated the customers or bribed them. With my body still trembling, I reached for my office phone and called Usui. My voice probably shook as I said, "Hello."

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?"

"Did you hear about..."

"Yup." He sounded stressed as well.

I sighed. "So what's the plan? Are we just going to let Seika slip back into poverty?"

"Are you going to let it happen?"

My grip involuntarily tightened on the phone. "No."

"To be honest, Ayuzawa, I think Miyabigaoka is manipulating something..."

"Actually, I was thinking the same."

"We need to go to Miyabigaoka and find out."

"Sounds good. Anyway, I'm busy. Talk to you later." I hung up and sighed in relief. At least someone agreed with me. I took a deep breath and bit my lip nervously.

Maybe my Maid Latte career would have to start again.

.

.

.

"U-um... Ayuzawa-san, we have a CEO visiting from a rivaling company." I raised my eyebrows, looking up from the code I had been ferociously typing. It had been a week since I found out that Seika wasn't doing as well as predicted. I looked at the employee who had told me about this visitor. "Oh? A CEO? " The coworker nodded. "He'd like to speak to you personally..." I stood up quickly and said, "When is this person visiting?" The coworker scratched his head sheepishly. "Well..."

Just then, a familiar golden-eyed, green-haired person with a disgustingly egotistical expression walked in. It had to be him. Igarashi Tora. He gave off a creepy vibe. I never really liked him. He walked up to me, that gross smirk still plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes the slightest bit, not smiling at all. "Greetings, Igarashi Tora-san. What is the purpose of your visit?" I said coldly. His eyes scanned the top of my head to the tip of my toes in a couple seconds. Chills of disgust went through my spine as he took my hand and pressed it to his lips. When I pulled my hand away icily, he said mockingly, "You've become beautiful since I last saw you." I folded my arms across my chest and said in my cold tone, "Is that all?" He laughed. "Actually, I was just wondering if you'd like to join Miyabigaoka. No intervew needed, no, nothing like that. I've already seen your potential, Ayuzawa-san. Besides..." He offered me an envelope. "We'll pay you more than we generally pay our employees. You won't have to work as hard, and you'll be paid more. Will you at least consider it?"

As unwilling as I was to ditch Seika, the offer of money swayed me slightly, but I ignored the envelope, stayed firm and said, "No. As the CEO of Seika, it is my duty to make this company the best it can be. I have no intention of watching it suffer." Tora's eyebrows raised. "But Seika's suffering right now-" I cut him off. "That's why I can't leave Seika alone. Don't you think I have a sense of loyalty?" Tora chuckled. "Any sane woman would be willing to kill to get this kind of offer. That's why I can get any women I want. They're all lured in by my money." My lips formed a thin white line as I emotionlessly said, "I'm not interested." Tora chuckled again. "You'll want to change your mind soon. Come back to me about it tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at nine in the morning, in the second building, fifteenth floor. Here's the address to Miyabigaoka, and I hope you won't reject this amazing opportunity." He handed me a sticky note with an address on it. Bowing, Tora turned around and left. Little did I know that Usui was standing there, his hair covering his eyes. When Tora left, Usui turned around and walked out of my room. Did he really think I would accept Tora's offer? I wouldn't abandon Seika, ever.

I reflected on what Tora had said. _"That's why I can get any women I want. They're all lured in by my money." _My fists balled up in anger. He sure as hell couldn't captivate a woman like me with his filthy money. I wasn't about to lose to a manipulative jerk like him!

.

.

.

**Things are gonna get competitive next chapter. Hope you enjoy it so far! Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also, should I do a chapter in Usui's POV? Thanks!**


End file.
